


To Stand In Golden Rays

by deadcandance



Series: Witcher Modern!AU [2]
Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, M/M, Not Beta Read, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:14:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22961482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadcandance/pseuds/deadcandance
Summary: He'd only taken a sip when he heard a pleasant voice talking to him."Mind if I sit here?"The owner of said pleasant voice was a young man, certainly not older than twenty-five. Geralt couldn't deny he was incredibly attractive: a mane of soft, blonde curls framed a pretty face with regal, elegant features. Two big, blue eyes stared at him as a sly smile made its way to two full, pink lips. In spite of his appearance that made him look like he came straight out of one of those old portraits of nobles, the young man had a certain something in him that made Geralt sure he liked trouble.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Lambert, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia & Triss Merigold, Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Series: Witcher Modern!AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637110
Comments: 6
Kudos: 246





	To Stand In Golden Rays

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, readers!  
> This is officially the second fic in my Modern!AU series, but it's actually set ten years before the first, when Geralt and Dandelion first met. As you can see from the summary, I went with Dandelion's book appearance!

As it turned out, accepting Lambert's offer to go out for drinks had not been a good idea. His brother was already drunk of his ass, while Geralt had still many drinks to go before he could even begin to consider himself tipsy.

"What I'm saying," Lambert slurred and Geralt had to keep himself from rolling his eyes. He really was in no mood for drunken philosophy. "Is that you can't always brood and be grumpy. Have some fun once in a while! Find a pretty boy or a pretty girl for a hookup!"

"I'm too old for hookups."

"You're boring, Geralt. You're never too old for fun."

He sort of wanted to point out that having fun and having sex with strangers were two different things. Geralt was no stranger to casual sex, he'd had plenty of adventures in his prime. But at the ripe age of fifty, it just seemed pathetic.

"Whatever!" Lambert announced, standing up so abruptly that he almost lost his balance. "I saw two very interesting ladies over there and  _ I'm  _ going to have fun. You can stay here and keep feeling sorry for yourself."

Geralt's gaze followed Lambert's unsteady steps to his allegedly  _ interesting ladies,  _ his big-brother instincts kicking in in spite of the fact that they were both grown men. Even though Lambert rarely acted as one. He watched as he approached the two women, said something he couldn't hear and erupted in a loud laugh with them both. 

Geralt sighed and shook his head. Many things could be said about Lambert, but he did have quite some success with the opposite sex. How that was possible, he didn't know.

As soon as it was clear that his little brother didn't need any saving, Geralt ordered one more drink, thanking the waiter once he brought it to him.

He'd only taken a sip when he heard a pleasant voice talking to him.

"Mind if I sit here?"

The owner of said pleasant voice was a young man, certainly not older than twenty-five. Geralt couldn't deny he was incredibly attractive: a mane of soft, blonde curls framed a pretty face with regal, elegant features. Two big, blue eyes stared at him as a sly smile made its way to two full, pink lips. In spite of his appearance that made him look like he came straight out of one of those old portraits of nobles, the young man had a certain something in him that made Geralt sure he liked trouble.

He could have provided some, had they met some years earlier. Now, he felt too old for certain things.

"I'm here to drink alone," he replied.

The young man wasn't discouraged by that. He played with the glass in his hands, tongue running quickly along his lower lip. What a damn  _ tease _ .

"I'm good company," he objected, sitting gracefully on the same spot that had been occupied by Lambert not so long ago. 

"I am not."

"I don't believe that."

Geralt scoffed. "Look, kid. I don't know what you're looking for, but whatever it is, you won't find it here."

Goldilocks chuckled, throwing his head back to expose a great deal of pale, slender neck. And Geralt found himself staring.

"I'm no kid."

"And how old would you be?"

"Twenty-two."

"See? You're basically a kid."

"Why? How old are  _ you _ ?"

Geralt paused, staring at the young man. Why someone like that would approach him was beyond his comprehension. He didn't consider himself attractive. People stared at him, sure, but probably only because they found him odd. Maybe that was the reason why Goldilocks had approached him in the first place.

"I'm fifty."

The young man smiled, lifting an eyebrow as if to say  _ so what? _

"I'm Julian, by the way."

Geralt took a few more sips of his drink. It was clear he wasn't going to get rid of Goldilocks — no,  _ Julian —  _ anytime soon. And truth be told, deep down he was glad of that. He was like a breath of fresh air.

"Geralt."

" _ Geralt.  _ It suits you."

"Uh … thanks?"

Julian laughed. Even his laugh was beautiful.  _ Damn him. _

"You don't like receiving compliments?"

"I don't usually receive many."

With the corner of his eye, Geralt caught Lambert looking at him with a smirk and as soon as he realized he was being watched, he made a very explicit gesture involving his fist and his mouth. Geralt was extremely glad Julian couldn't see him. That _prick_.

"I doubt that. You're hot."

He almost spat his drink right on the blonde's face.  _ Almost _ . But he did choke on it a bit.

He could merely stare at Julian, probably looking a lot like an idiot. The young man simply shrugged as if he'd just stated the obvious.

"Just because you can't see it, doesn't mean it's not true."

Geralt grunted softly, not agreeing, but in no mood to argue, either. 

"So, Geralt, this place is noisy. Do you want to go out for a walk? Maybe we can get to know each other better …"

In his mind, he could almost hear his own voice telling him that declining Julian's invitation was the most reasonable thing to do: he was  _ so  _ young, he shouldn't have been trying to hit on someone who was more than twice his age. Yet, part of him wanted to keep listening to that voice, watch as those slendender fingers moved wild curls of golden hair out of two incredibly blue eyes. 

He closed his eyes, forcing his rational self to shut the fuck up for once.

_ We're just going for a walk. _

"Alright, let's go."

* * *

"Tell me something about you, Geralt."

He'd been dreading that question ever since they'd left the pub for a walk in the nearby streets.

"What do you want to know?" he asked, briefly scratching his white beard. He wasn't a great talker, so it would have been better for him to just have some specific questions to answer.

"Anything," Julian replied with his charming smile. "What you do, what you like, that stuff."

"I'm a firefighter."

"Woah. Wouldn't mind being rescued by you."

Geralt stuffed his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  _ Damn him and his big mouth _ .

"It's … uh … nearly not as glamorous as they make it look in the movies. People are often too scared to notice who's dragging them out of a fire. If not straight up unconscious."

When he looked at him, the young man had a weird light in his eyes.

"I think I would feel safe in those big, strong arms of yours."

Once again he almost had to tell himself to keep walking and not stop dead in his tracks. Julian was bold and clearly enjoyed trying to make him flustered.

"And what do you do, Julian?" he asked, hoping to change the subject. Yet, deep down, he found himself truly interested. It had been a long time since someone had been able to catch his attention like he did.

"I just graduated college. Literature. Now I'm focusing on singing."

"Singing's your hobby?"

"It's my dream," he replied and if Geralt had had any doubts about it, the way he spoke would have cleared them all.

"Well, good luck on achieving your dream, then."

Julian stared at him, eyes a bit wider than normal. He looked genuinely surprised.

"Thanks, Geralt," he finally said, but his tone was different. Almost as if he had a hard time believing his wish was genuine.

"Something wrong?" he asked, truly wishing he hadn't upset him.

"No. No, it's just that … people usually think it's a stupid. That I should give my dream up to find a  _ real job _ ."

"It's ambitious," Geralt admitted. "But you're still young, so go for it."

Julian stopped and Geralt soon did the same, turning around to look at him. He was biting his lower lip and staring intensely at him.

_ Oh no. _

"My apartment is nearby and my roommate is visiting her parents for a few days. Wanna come over?"

Suddenly, his rational self was back to scream at him that he should refuse and run as fast as he could from the young, attractive man.

"This is not a good idea," he told him.

"We don't necessarily have to fuck, if you don't want to," Julian objected, speaking as one would when talking about the weather. "Look, I find you hot. I made no mystery of that, but I also think you're good company and wouldn't mind getting to know you better."

"You're too young …"

"I'm young, yes, but old enough to know what I want."

There was a fierce determination in Julian's eyes. And Geralt knew in that moment that he couldn't say no to him.

* * *

The walk to the apartment was a blur. 

But it wasn't the only thing Geralt had a hard time remembering as he watched deft fingers undo the buttons on a dark purple, silken shirt to expose a pale chest covered in few blonde hairs. He wanted so desperately to touch those pink, perky nipples, tease them with his teeth only to hear that pretty voice sing for him. 

Julian's eyes were dark with lust as he straddled him and grind his hips so their cocks, achingly hard and still hidden behind layers of fabric, could obtain that bit of friction they both desperately craved.

"No one has ever looked at me like you do," he said breathlessly on his lips, then ran his tongue along them.

"How do I look at you?"

"Like you want me."

Oh, Geralt  _ wanted  _ him. God knew how much he desired to feel those slim legs around his waist, to pin those wrists against the mattress as he fucked him hard. 

“I do,” he said, softly, lips pressed against the soft skin of Julian’s neck before he bit there, drawing a low moan from him. “I want you,” he repeated, then sucked on the skin hard enough to leave a mark. 

Julian didn’t waste time and began to undo his belt with swift movements. As soon as he pulled the zipper down, he felt his hot hand dive in his briefs, fingers closing around his cock.

A small gasp escaped the young man’s lips. “Fuck, you’re  _ so _ big,” he muttered.

He’d always been aware of his size being bigger than average, but had never felt it was something worth bragging about. Yet, when those few words left Julian’s lips, Geralt felt a shiver run down his back.

As he kept torturing the pale skin of his neck, Geralt pushed the shirt down Julian’s arms, letting it then fall to the floor near the bed.

“Wait,” Julian suddenly breathed. “You’re still too dressed for my taste.”

Much to Geralt’s disappointment, Julian’s hand stopped stroking him, grabbing the hem of his shirt. He obliged and raised his arms so he could take it off and soon, it joined Julian’s on the floor. 

Blue eyes stared at his chest and Geralt observed him, almost afraid he would suddenly realize he wasn’t that attractive and definitely too old. But Julian put his hands on him. “Gorgeous,” he muttered, his thumb brushing against his nipple.

“Stop fucking around,” Geralt replied, unused about the whole compliments thing.

“I’m not fucking around,” Julian argued with a mischievous smile. “I’m  _ admiring _ .”

He slid down a bit so he could nuzzle against his chest hair. One of Geralt’s hands grabbed a fistful of blonde hair as he felt Julian’s tongue circling his nipple. But then, the little shit closed his teeth around it and Geralt moaned. Loud. How did he manage to make him feel like he was a teenager at his first sexual experience?

“Ah, yes,” Julian said, satisfied, looking up at him. “That was good.”

The young man slid further down, until he gracefully fell on the floor, kneeling between Geralt's thighs.

When he looked down at him, he was met by his big, stunning eyes as he hungrily licked his lips in anticipation. It was no exaggeration to say that he could come right there, untouched, just by watching him.

He felt his fingers around his length once more as he pulled his thick cock out of his briefs. He then gave it a few strokes and started licking around the tip. Geralt's breath hitched. He wanted more, so much more, but he was willing to wait, let Julian have his fun.

He gently moved his blonde hair away from his face and held it so it wouldn't get in the way.

Julian didn't break eye contact. Not ever for a second. He was looking right at him as he parted his lips and ran his tongue from the base of his cock to the tip, then took it in his mouth and sucked it eagerly.

Geralt was glad he was sitting on the bed because he felt his knees suddenly go weak.

"Fuck," he muttered, hand gripping Julian's locks tighter and felt him let out a small moan around him.

He watched as the young man adjusted himself and tried to swallow him whole. He choked on it, but didn't stop.

Geralt had his lips parted but no sound came out of him. He was mesmerised, watching as Julian's eyes as they filled with tears.

When he finally pulled out, he looked a mess, but was still incredibly gorgeous. Eyes dark with desire and lips glistening with spit and precome.

"You okay?" Geralt managed to ask.

"Yeah," Julian replied with a smile, voice a bit rough. "You're just a bit hard to fit in my mouth."

Geralt shook his head and let go of his hair, massaging his scalp.

"You don't need to impress me."

"I don't want you to forget me easily."

"Believe me, I won't."

Julian stood up and got closer to him. He took his face in his hands and then undid his 

"Is it okay if I kiss you?"

Geralt nodded and his lips quickly got caught in a voracious kiss. He could taste himself on Julian's tongue. As they kissed, he blindly reached for Julian's pants and undid his belt, then pulled them down along with his underwear. His hands explored that slender body, taking in the feeling of his smooth skin.

"Your hands are rough," he whispered, when they parted briefly. "I love that."

Geralt gently pushed Julian off himself and stood to take off his jeans and briefs. He then closed the distance between them and kissed Julian once more as he guided him towards the bed and made him lie down.

He moved down his body, lips touching every single inch of skin he came across. He focused on his neck, first, where the sweet scent of his cologne was intense, then on his chest, playing with his hard nipples with tongue and teeth, just to hear the little gasps and moans the other had to offer. He kissed his stomach and then further down, where a trail of thin, blonde hairs led to his hard cock, nested in soft curls. There, he could smell  _ him, _ a mix of sweat and arousal.

He kissed quickly along his length, but then moved on to his true goal. He grabbed Julian's soft thighs and pushed them upwards to expose his round, firm ass. Julian held his legs spread like that, hands behind his knees, breathing hard in anticipation.

Geralt spread his cheeks and looked at his puckered entrance before he started to circle it with his tongue.

"Oh, God,  _ Geralt _ !" Julian moaned, his name sounding so sweet as it fell from those pretty lips.

He smiled and kept teasing him like that for a while. Julian's whole body tensed and trembled, but it wasn't until Geralt pushed his tongue in that he let out a strangled moan.

"Ah yes,  _ fuuuck _ !"

It didn't take long for Julian to pretty much melt under his touch and when he felt he was relaxed enough, he slid a finger in.

"Geralt, I … I'm ready," he breathed.

Geralt smirked, then bit into the soft flesh of his thigh. "Maybe. But I  _ want _ do do this."

His second finger slid easily inside Julian's wet heat and Geralt had to hold his hips down when he pressed against his prostate and the young man tried to arch his back.

"Ooh, more!" he moaned.

Geralt obliged, moving his fingers in him, but he didn't want him to come just yet. With his free hand he fondled with his balls, watching intensely as Julian quivered under his touch. He looked  _ lovely _ .

He teased him that way for a while, as Julian bit his lower lip and cursed him and pleaded to be fucked. However, he whined when Geralt took his fingers out.

"Patience, Julian," he chastised and was met by wide lust-filled eyes and blushed cheeks.

Geralt reached for his pants on the floor and rummaged in the pockets for the condom he'd purchased earlier. He obviously had had no idea his evening would end in such a pleasant way when he'd left his home.

He opened it with is teeth and then put it on himself. A sudden, low moan caught his attention and when he turned around, Julian had three fingers deep in himself, a discarded bottle of lube lying by his side.

Geralt smirked, enjoying the view as he lazily stroked himself.

"Like what you see?" Julian asked in a sultry voice.

"Very much."

Julian chuckled, pressing his finger deeper in himself and moaning. Geralt climbed on the bed and sat on his legs, but made no motion towards Julian.

The young man's fingers slid slowly out of his hole and he pouted.

"Changed your mind?" he asked.

"Not at all. But you seem to be having fun."

"I'll have even more fun if you join me."

Geralt crawled towards him and knelt between Julian's legs. He then began to slowly push his length in him to give him plenty of time to adjust, but also to enjoy every little change in his expression.

At first, he kept his eyes open, then he closed them just as his lips parted to let out shaky breaths and whimpers.

Geralt's big, rough hands gripped Julian's hips to guide him as he filled him up with his cock. When he was finally fully inside him, he stopped, letting out a breath he hadn't realized he'd been holding. 

Julian's legs wrapped around his waist and his eyes fluttered open once more.

"You fill me up so good," he breathed.

He began moving, slowly at first, enjoying the tightness of Julian around him, the way he felt the muscles of his legs tense whenever he thrusted back in and hit the spot that made him scream in pleasure. And then, it was faster and harder and Geralt could feel his orgasm get closer with each of their movements. It was when rhythm he’d set began to falter that Geralt took Julian in hand and began to stroke him, trying to match the speed of his hips.

He bent over Julian, catching his tongue in a messy, open-mouthed kiss as the younger man made the lewdest sounds he had ever heard.

Julian came first, moaning Geralt’s name as his seed spurted on his stomach. The sight of him sent a shock of pleasure through his spine and he climaxed not long after, biting into Julian’s shoulder to silence himself. It hit him so hard that he collapsed on top of him, breathing heavily. 

“That was … amazing,” Julian muttered, hand gently caressing his back.

Geralt simply hummed in response.

When he could finally think straight again, he slowly pulled out from him and discarded the condom. Then, he laid back on the bed. It wasn’t long before Julian cuddled next to him, head resting on his chest, fingers tracing soothing circles on his shoulder.

“You … could stay the night, you know …” he told him, after a while.

Geralt pressed his lips together. If only he could, he would have stayed there, holding Julian’s smaller body in his arms all night long, with his nose buried in his soft curls, breathing in the sweet scent of his hair. It scared him how drawn to the young man he felt, even though he’d just met him.

“I really can’t …” he replied.

“It’s okay, I understand.”

Geralt hated the sudden pang of guilt he felt upon hearing the sadness Julian had tried to hide behind a small smile.

“It’s not what you think. I’d stay, but …”

“Hey, you don’t need to explain yourself to me.”

“I have a small daughter and … a friend is looking after her for me and it’s already late …”

Julian’s eyes sparkled with curiosity. Geralt had not planned to speak about his life to a stranger, but he felt some sort of warmth inside him when he saw relief in the young man’s handsome features.

“Alright,” he said with a bigger smile. “Go take a shower and get back to her.”

* * *

Nothing could have prepared him for the sight of Triss, sitting on the couch with her arms crossed, looking very much like a mom who had just caught her teenage child sneaking in after curfew. It was a rather funny sight, but Geralt knew better than to laugh.

“Triss, I’m sorry …”

“A message, Geralt! I don’t think that’s too much to ask!” she said, keeping her voice low probably to avoid waking Cirilla up. “I thought you and Lambert got piss drunk and then drove and crashed the car and …”

“You’re right! I got… uh ... caught up and completely lost track of time.”

Triss glared at him, but then her expression softened and she threw her hands in the air.

“Whatever, it doesn’t matter, now. You needed some time for yourself, after all.”

He watched silently as she gathered her things.

“Did you have fun at least?”

“Yeah.”

“Good!”

Geralt accompanied Triss at the door, thanked her for babysitting Ciri and didn’t go back inside until he could no longer see her car on the road. 

He then went to check on Ciri, who was fast asleep in her bed, surrounded by her favourite stuffed animals. He smiled and gently stroked her hair, careful not to disturb her sleep.

He took a quick shower and then laid on his bed, feeling pleasantly tired.

Before going to sleep, though, he checked his phone. He had a message.

> **From: Julian  
>  To: Me**
> 
> **Message:** _Sweet dreams :* Can’t wait to see you again :*_

Geralt smiled to himself as he read it, but had to make several attempts before he came up with a reply he was satisfied with. Which he promptly regretted as soon as he sent it.

> **From: Me  
>  To: Julian**
> 
> **Message:** _Goodnight, Julian. See you._

However, in his apartment, still laying in his bed that still carried the scent of their lovemaking, Julian clutched his phone to his chest and smiled like an idiot as he stared at the ceiling.


End file.
